Hidan y sus tonterias
by SKAM Uchiha Asakura Tsukuyomi
Summary: Hidan, realmente podía llegar a ser muy .. ¡Capitulo 2: Los posibles hermanitos menores para los Akatsuki!
1. Hidan y Kakuzu

Hidan y sus tonterias

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los violó..err...digo yo solo hago Yaoi xDDD

Nota de la autora: Esta historia nació de..., ¿Me creerían si les digo que eso ni yo lo se?, bueno, como excusa utilizaremos que de mi inspiración xD

Son solo un total de 20 capitulos sin relación alguna, bueno habrá algunos que si tengan relación...eso es todo, creo.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Hidan y Kakuzu

Hidan y Kakuzu siempre habían peleado.

_Siempre._

Y ahora Pain había comprendido ya muy tarde que ese escalofrió que le recorrió por toda la espalda en cuando los presento, era el mal augurio.

Y el karma.

Flash Back

-Muy bien, viendo que has vuelto a matar a tu compañero por milésima vez, Kakuzu, te voy a asignar otro y este es el definitivo.-dictaminó Pain.

_En la mente de Kakuzu…_

_¡Wohoo!, ¡Al fin!, Al fin el idiota del líder se ha dado cuenta de que yo lo voy a matar nuevamente…y entonces estaré solo! Muahahahaha… ¡ESPEREN! Yo no quiero estar solo…, bueno, en ese caso me voy de la organización y entro al convento que está a la esquina de la cueva, nooo, mejor no. ¡No pienso gastar MI dinero en eso…pffs…! Ya quisieran esas malignas monjas que lo hiciera, pues ¡NO! _

_¡Que se vayan a la muy Kisame!_

_Fin de los pensamientos de Kakuzu._

Pain siguió hablando, se había detenido para ver la expresión de Kakuzu ante lo que le había informado, pero, al ver esas caras le empezó a dar miedo…y el no debía mostrar miedo, porque claro, era el líder y un líder no debía tener miedo, ni siquiera un poco...

¡Pero como _**jodidamadre**_ no tenerlo cuando tu **_subordinario_** ponía caras de pervertido y violador!

Además no ayudaba el hecho de que estaban en su cuarto encerrados, pues los demás podrían ir a ver por pura curiosidad.

¡Y joder con sus suerte…! Seguramente cuando Madara le había hecho la propuesta de que creara la organización y él había aceptado, había estado en estado de ebriedad…, See; eso era.

Bueno, el quería irse de ahí lo mas antes posible.

Así que se apresuro a decirle a Kakuzu lo único que le quedaba por decir.

-Y bueno, el es Hidan y también es inmortal- finalizó; Dejando a un choqueado Kakuzu y permitiéndole a Hidan pasar a la habitación

Pero para Kakuzu solo había una palabra.

Inmortal.

_Inmortal…_

_¡Oh, en la madre! _

_Estaba jodido, _¡Y lo peor era que en todo el sentido de la palabra!

_Maldito Pain._

_Ese maldito...**Había **ganado la** guerra**, pero no la **batalla…**le** haría **imposible su vida de ahora en **adelante**_

_Oh, y si que lo haría, pero antes…_

-Hola soy Hidan, mucho gusto-saludo el Jashinista

-Yo soy Kakuzu y tu serás mi empleado, y además trabajaras para MI dé a gratis porqué no pienso pagarte nada, ¿entendido?-dijo como si nada.

Sin embargo Hidan se encabronó, el trataba de ser amable y este espécimen que coexistió con dinosaurios ya se creía tan valioso, oh no, eso sí que no.

-Mira cosa identificada al menos en este mundo, yo solo le sirvo a Jashin-sama, así que te jodes maldito avaro de mierda!-gritó con enojo.

-¿¡Como que jodido avaro de mierda!? ¡Y yo no sé quien sea ese maldito Jacinto o como sea que se llame!, TU me obedecerás y punto-rebatió Kakuzu

-¡No te atrevas a ofender a MI Jashin-sama maldito cavernícola con desfiguración facial!-gritoneo Hidan.

-¡Pues tú no te quedas atrás!, aparte yo soy un sabio y líder exijo otro compañero-exigió a Pain.

-¡No!, Yo lo exijo -siguió Hidan

La paciencia de Pain llego hasta ahí…estaba bien, él quería actuar como un buen líder pero, ¿¡que ganaba el con eso?! Mandaría todo a la m***** si creían que iba a volver a estar como sicópata haciendo castings él y Konan para que alguien sin cordura aceptara unirse a Akatsuki, si todavía no se recuperaba del trauma que les había ocasionado la maldita serpiente de Orochimaru.

-¡Pues se joden y yo ya me voy de aquí!- y así cerró la puerta de un portazo, dejándolos pelear ignorando el jodido escalofrió que le recorría por completo la columna vertebral.

Fin del Flash Back

Y todavía se arrepentía.

Jodido Karma.

Y ahora a regañar a su guardería.

-¿¡QUIEN FUE EL JODIDO O LOS JODIDOS SUBNORMALES QUE HICIERON EXPLOTAR LA GUARIDA?!-Grito furioso.

Cabe destacar que Itachi, Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi, Sasori, Kisame, Orochimaru y Konan señalaron hacia Kakuzu y Hidan.

Hidan y Kakuzu temblaron.

Y Pain, Pain explotó.

-¡COMO QUE USTEDES FUERON LOS IDIOTAS SUBNORMALES QUE HICIERON EXPLOTAR LA CUEVA!-

Sip, Hidan y Kakuzu.

* * *

Realmente creo que estoy zafada de algún lugar de mi cabeza... si alguien lo ha detectado por fa dígame xDDD

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capi :D


	2. ¡Los posibles hermanitos para Akatsuki!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto, sin embargo como soy una Uchiha declarada xDDD algún día lo mataré y me quedare con sus personajes muajajajajajajaja! Algún día Kishi… Algún día… Etto…ignórenme solo soy una Narufan sin remedio xDDD**

**Sasuke: Si, una loca sin remedio… u,ú hasta que por fin dices algo inteligente, usuratonkachi**

**Sakemi: ¡Ahhh!, ¡Papi!**

**Sasuke: O.o No soy tu padre…**

**Sakemi: ¡Papa!**

**Sasuke: ¬¬" Que no soy tu padre…**

**Sakemi: ¡Hey!, papi mírame!**

**Sasuke: Hn…**

**Sakemi: ¡Sorpresa! ¡Sharingan!**

**Sasuke: TT^TT ¡Esa es mi hija!**

**Sakemi: Ya lo sé…Bueno, ahora con el fic -Dattebayo! xDDD**

**Advertencias: Shonen Ai semi chicoXchico**

* * *

**Hidan y sus idioteces**

Capitulo 2: Los hermanitos menores posiblemente de los Akatsuki

Realmente pensaba que Hidan le quería hacer la competencia a Tobi, claro, en quien era realmente mas idiota….

O al menos eso pensaba Pain, y estaba un 100% seguro de que los demás akatsuki también concordaban respecto a sus pensamientos…

Aunque no entendía que cosa, (si es que por lo mínimo le pasaba una cosa por la cabeza) Hidan tenía…

O al menos eso pensó él, cuándo frente a él y Deidara estaba el chico Kyuubi

También pudiera ser como Itachi, ya que enfrente del estaba Sasuke con cara de amargado y ansias asesinas.

_**Y no eran los únicos, no. **_

_**NO.**_

_De hecho…_

Sasori, tenía a Gaara.

Kakuzu a Sai

Konan a Hinata

Kisame a Suigetsu

Tobi a Neji

Orochimaru a Kabuto

Zetsu a Rock lee

Pain trató de ser lo más civilizado posible…

_**Hn…**_

_Sí, claro… civilizado_

-Hidan, en el nombre de… ¡al demonio!, eso de ser la copia barata de Tobi, no es lo mío así que ¿¡Por que _**jodidamadre**_ están casi todos los novatos de Konoha aquí?!, espero que tengas una muy buena excusa para esto.-espeto un furico Pain

-Bueno-sudo frio- Déjeme contarle que tengo una perfecta excu…Digo, explicación lógica para ello, líder, es que… se veían muy solos y entonces pensé en Itachi, y en lo feliz que se ve atormentado a su hermanito, y entonces dije: ¿Por qué no buscarle un hermanito a cada un miembro de la organización?, y allí esta mi valiosa e importantísima excu…Explicación

-¬¬ ¿Y supongo que por eso están ellos aquí?-pregunto Pain con una mini vena en la frente.

-Pues, si-Respondió Hidan ignorando las auras asesinas de sus compañeros.

-Bueno, y ustedes ¿cómo rayos hizo este idiota para convencerlos de venir?-pregunto a "los hermanitos".

-Hmp!, me dijo que Itachi, estaba aquí, yo solo vine a matarlo-contesto Sasuke como si le hubieran preguntado la hora

-Como si pudieras Otouto-baka- rebatió Itachi indiferente.

-A mi me dijo que Orochimaru quería violar a Sasuke-teme y justo en esta cueva, y entonces vine a rescatarlo- Dattebayo!- respondió el Kitsune, cabe decir que una vena apareció en la frente de Sasuke

-A-a mi m-me dijo que N-naruto-kun e-est-ab-a a-qu-i –tartamudeo Hinata ante la mirada intimidante de Pain

-Yo solo seguí a Hinata-sama, hn- contesto frio Neji

-Yo solo vine aquí porque quiero algo que el amigo del hermano de Sasuke tiene; Samehada- contesto Suigetsu con una sonrisa- aparte de que también vine a acompañar a Sasuke, claro.

Kisame se aferro a Samehada.

-Me dijo que Naru-chan estaba perdido, en esta cueva y que como no tuvo opción tuvo que quitarse la ropa- contestaron Sai y Gaara al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke los miro mal.

-Yo solo estoy aquí esperando a que Orochimaru-sama vuelva- contesto Kabuto.

-Ya te dije que no voy a regresar a mi antigua vida Kabuto…aparte aquí están Itachi-san y Sasuke-kun, ¿para que yo querría regresar?- dijo sacando la lengua y viendo a Sasuke y a Itachi con lujuria.

Cabe destacar que Itachi se alejo lo mas mejor posible con Sasuke aferrado a él, claro que ambos habían olvidado que no se llevaban bien, pero al recordarlo se separaron.

-Sí, bueno, ¿sabes que los hermanos tienen cierto parecido, no?-pregunto Pain a su subordinarlo

-Etto...-contesto en modo de no-entendí-ni-maíz.

Pain se golpeo la frente con la palma.

-Ejemplo como Itachi y Sasuke, ¿entiendes?-pregunto cómo solo se le puede enseñar a un niño de tres años

-¡Ah ya!, si ¿que con eso?-pregunto extrañado

-¡Pues que no entiendo que parecido tenemos el chico Kyuubi y yo como para hacernos parientes!-grito exaltado.

A los demás les salió una gota, realmente estaba a punto de que descubrieran sus otros planes, y su líder solo quería saber eso.

-Pues respecto a eso, líder, de hecho si son parientes, ambos son del clan Uzumaki, y aparte tenían mama pelirroja así que como no pensar que vienen de diferente padre pero de la misma madre.- eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que un evidentemente ardido Pain lo golpeara mandándolo a volar, haciendo que solo se viera una estrellita.

-Yo no lo iré a buscar, y mucho menos pagare el hospital- contesto Kakuzu.

- Y por que deberías irlo a buscar, hum a su suerte y se muere, hum!- reclamo Deidara

-Querrás decir a nuestra suerte- comentó Sasori

-Pues viendo la cara del líder, dudo mucho que lo tengamos que ir a buscar- contesto Zetsu

-De hecho- concordó Kisame

-Yo creo que si le afecto-dijo Tobi y todos lo miraron con caras de: ¿No, enserio?

-Bueno, Pain y que vamos a hacer con ese problema- pregunto Konan

Sin embargo Pain solo le dijo mientras la agarraba de los hombros:

-Konan, dime que yo no tengo parecido al chico Kyuubi.-

-Etto…-la kunoichi no sabía que contestar

-¡BUAAAAAAA!, lo sabía, sabía que era cierto, ¡pero yo no lo quería aceptar!, ¿¡sabes que difícil me va a ser extraerle a mi propio hermanito, ese zorro vanidoso?! Porque si Konan, ese zorro es muy vanidoso, y si no pregúntale a él-señalo a Sasuke

-¿A mi hermano?-pregunto Itachi extrañado.

-¡Hay no!, quise decir a él-se autocorrigió señalando a Naruto que estaba en shock.

-¬¬…

- Oye, dobe-llamo Sasuke- ¿estás bien?

- Cierra el pico, teme, y no, no estoy bien.-contesto Naruto con cara de traumado

-AWWW! Oe Naru, tú necesitas un abrazo- dijo Sai asiendo ademan de ello, Naru parecía haber aceptado pero paso de sus brazos para ir directo a los de Sasuke, que claro, abrió a la fuerza ya que el Uchiha se medio negaba a aceptar dicho abrazo. Al final cedió. (N/A: Si como no, ya quisieras tu poder resistirte a Naru, Sasu-chan ¬¬)

-awww!- exclamaron todos los Akatsuki, menos Itachi y Pain, ya saben el primero por serio y el segundo porque aun no se ha dado cuenta.

Naruto y Sasuke se sonrojaron, y después se aventaron el uno al otro cayendo encima de Deidara e Itachi.

-Vaya, ¿no les parece que le atine respecto al Chico Kyuubi y con la rubia?-pregunto Hidan arruinando el Kawaii momento.

-Jo! Y tenias que llegar tu, que no ves que no hay que romper los momentos Kawaii, eso nos da mas rating en la Tv y por lo menos, hace que Kishimoto no nos mate tan pronto, como ahora le está dando por fregarnos, matarnos, jodernos, matarnos de hambre, dejarnos olvidados, en especial a Orochimaru…-termino de regañar Kisame.

-Gracias por el apoyo moral ¬¬"- dijo Orochimaru.

-Y el colmo mayor es que ni nos paga-se lamento Deidara- ¡De donde piensan que tengo que sacar los productos para mi cabello!

-Te comprendo Dei- dijo Itachi sorprendiendo a todos por el "Dei" y tambien por el hecho de hablar… (N/A: Comprendan Itachi es Itachi, e Itachi no habla xDDD)

-¿No, nos pagan?, ¡Voy a demandar a Kishimoto, exijo un abogado!- grito Kakuzu indignado (N/A: ¿No tengo que decir el motivo de porque, verdad? ¬¬)

-Tks... Como diría Shikamaru, los Akatsuki son problemáticos- susurro Neji a Lee.

-¡ESTAN VIVIENDO LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!-Grito este

-Líder, ¿no cree que le haríamos un gran favor mundial, que digo universal al mundo si lo matáramos?-pregunto Tobi a Pain

-Tobi, estoy orgulloso de ti sniff...Sniff… es lo más inteligente que has dicho desde que naciste!-enorgulleció Deidara

-¡Sí! ¡Sempai me ama!-grito Tobi abrazando a Deidara por la cintura.

-¡OYE SUELTAME!-grito Deidara pues Tobi había tocado mas allá de la cintura para abajo.

-Tobi, esas manos- advirtió Itachi con el Sharingan activado.

-Itachi yo soy el líder, así que, ¡Tobi esas manos!-regaño Pain

-Ya voy líder, ya voy-se resigno Tobi.

-Que trauma, quien hubiera pensado que algún día vería a alguien manosear a mi discípulo, aparte de Itachi.-dijo sin darse cuenta Sasori

-¿¡QUE?!-exclamaron al unisonó todos los Akatsuki y Sasuke, pues no creía a su hermano haciendo eso.

-¡Sasori no danna! _¡ESO ERA UN SECRETO_!-grito Deidara enfadado.

-Y eso que pensábamos que se odiaban a muerte-hablo por todos Kisame

-Esto debería irse a el diario de Konoha ya me lo imagino: Revuelo en Akatsuki: Itachi Uchiha ninja renegado de la hoja manoseaba su compañero de akatsuki Deidara, enfrente del m mismísimo Pinocho.

Itachi tenía un leve, pero leve rubor en las mejillas a más no poder.

_Y Orochimaru._

_Orochimaru, se puso a llorar por haber perdido a uno de sus amores platónicos…_

Sin embargo Sasuke, se le acerco disimuladamente a Sasori y le pregunto:

-Ejem, no es que me interese, pero sabes que otros secretos guarda Itachi, Ejem, para humillar...Digo…Apoyarlo, sabiendo que es Gay?

-Bueno, pues…-sin embargo Naruto lo arrastro devuelta a su lugar antes de que pudiera volver.

-Teme, pero que grosero, ni siquiera te pone feliz la noticia de que ya tienes cuñado que diría Sakura-chan? ¿Que diría?-Dattebayo- dijo todo dramático Naru.

Sasuke solo lo veía con cara de :¿y este que se tomo?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Rubia ahora sí que te ganaste el premio mayor, y decías que no!- reía a carcajada limpia Hidan recordando a Pain el por qué estaban ahí.

-See; bueno, ahora sí, cuéntame la versión oficial de lo que paso-exigió Pain

-¿Nani?-pregunto confundido Hidan.

-El líder te ha dicho que le cuentes lo que de verdad hiciste, no lo que te inventaste junto con Jacinto, ¡deforme!-le grito Kakuzu, dándole un golpe.

-¡MALDITO AVARO DE MIERDA SI AQUÍ HAY UN DEFORME YA TE HE INFORMADO QUE ESE ES EL LIDER, PERO TU NO TE QUEDAS ATRÁS!-grito Hidan a su compañero.

-¡.QUE SE JODAN TU Y TU JACINTO-BAKA!-rebatió Kakuzu.

-¡PUES…-pero Hidan no logro terminar puesto que un Pain nuevamente ardido lo saco volando junto con Kakuzu, mientras les gritaba que los castraría sin compasión, luego les arrancaría la piel, les sacaría la columna vertebral y se las volvería a meter para que les doliera mas y otro tipo de cosas no aptas para menores de edad.

Eso, era una muy buena explicación, para saber el porqué, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu, Orochimaru y Konan habían tapado los oídos de sus "hermanitos" respectivamente.

Aunque no todos estaban así de traumados ya que Sasuke y Naruto se habían ingeniado una forma para poder escuchar y escribían a toda velocidad en una libretita, el primero murmurando cosas de cómo: Itachi, llorara con esto. Y el segundo: Con esto podre traer al teme. Seguido de una risa malévola, claro está (N/A:uU¬¬)

-Etto… y ya que somos "hermanos", claro a excepción de Itachi y Sasuke que en realidad SI son hermanos, ¿quieren ir a algún lado?-pregunto Konan.

-Pues sí, está bien…-concordaron todos

_Grave Error._

Pues después de eso, los chicos no volverían a ser los mismos.

_¿El porque?_

Ver a un _**Hidan **_y aun _**Kakuzu**_, _en paños menores_, paseando por todo su alrededor, _y tratando de matarse_, _**no **__es algo común_.

_-Ahhhhhhhh! Mis ojos se queman- Dattebayo!- se quejo Naruto_

_-¡Cállate, dobe! que a mí me sangran y no es por el Sharingan eso te lo puedo asegurar o por ver a Orochimaru -siguió Sasuke provocando que este se deprimiera_

_-Ahí, ustedes no aguantan nada- se quejaron Hidan y Sai a la vez._

_-¿¡Como __**jodidamadre**__ quieren que los aguantemos aun desnudos, con ropa estaban mejor, además eso solo Kakuzu!-terminaron los demás_

_Pero después de todo a los Akatsuki no les extraño en lo más mínimo, __**Hidan es y siempre seria así.**_

_Siempre._

_Ni aunque eso significara su muerte a manos de __**Pain**__ o de __**Kakuzu.**_

_Tks...no._

-¡CUANDO LOS CAZE LOS VOY A DESPELLEJAR, IDIOTAS!-fue el grito de Pain que retumbo por toda la cueva.

Hidan y Kakuzu temblaron.

Los demás solo veían la escena con unas palomitas y una gota en la cabeza.

_Unas, que el mismo Kakuzu se había encargado de venderles._

_-¡JODIDO AVARO DE MIERDA!, Y TODAVIA CUANDO APENAS VAS A MORIR ERES UN MALDITO TACAÑO!-fue el último grito de Hidan, antes de que Pain…_

_Sip, Hidan y Kakuzu __**nunca **__se llevarían bien, __**ni siquiera**__ aun cuando __**su muerte**__**fuera inminente, nunca.**_

_No._

_Y no es como si lo necesitaran_.

* * *

Uff! Esto realmente fue difícil de terminar, ya que estoy dándole vacaciones a mi imaginación voluntariamente, y es que tuve examenes. Pero los termine¡Gracias a Kami-sama! Realmente no sé si poner parejas…realmente luego me termino centrando en la pareja y olvido todo lo demás, así que por ahora son leves.


End file.
